A Friend All Along
by OneWishSword2222
Summary: Finn is kidnapped by flame guards and it's FP's duty to help save him. The problem is, nobody in Ooo wants the two together. My second faniction, so please read!


Adventure Time Presents:

A Friend All Along

DISCLAIMER:*I STILL DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME... BUT I WILL…*

Finn the Human and Flame Princess were on a date. No one in Ooo wanted them together. Especially after what happened with their first kiss. Jake the Dog, Finn's adopted brother, was pretty much the only one in Ooo who would let them be. Flame Princess wasn't as lucky as to have family that would accept her being with Finn. Her own father, the Flame King, is trying to hunt her down and bring her home.

FP's P.O.V.

"You want to try something?" Finn asked me. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I just played along. "Um… Sure, what is it?" I asked. He took off his hat and put it on my head. I was surprised it didn't burn up. "Pretty cool, huh?" he said smiling that bright smile of his. "Um… yeah… But how is it not bursting into flames?" I said, touching the white hat. "I saved a wizard and he said that we would give me three wishes for the things I most desired." He answered. "So I wished for an infinite flame shield… And Jake wanted a wand that creates ice cream…" Finn laughed at the memory of that day. "What was the third wish used for?" I held the hat tight in my hands. "I was getting to that…" he said, picking me up. As I noticed him going towards the river, I tried to fight my way out of his grasp, but he was a lot stronger than me. "Finn! What are you doing!?" I screamed. He tossed me in the river.

Finn's P.O.V.

'OK, I hope she likes this…' I thought to myself. I asked her if she wanted to try something and she said yes. I took off my hat and placed it on her head. 'OK, that went well… now for the big surprise…' I thought as I explained the wishes. 'If I asked her to look in the river, she would get suspicious...' I wondered how I was got to "surprise her. "I was getting to that…" I said. I picked her up and started towards the river. She started fighting me, trying to get out of my grasp, but I managed to keep hold of her. "Finn! What are you doing!?" she screamed. I tossed her in the river like you would a fish. 'Finn, what the hell did you do that for!?' I couldn't help but think it. I jumped in after her. At first, I couldn't find her, but then I felt something pulling me underwater. It was Flame Princess! She was OK! When we both swam up to the surface, she looked at me and slapped me. "Hey, what was that for!?" I said, rubbing my cheek. She could slap pretty hard. "Why would you do that!?" she snapped. "Surprise! This was my third wish!" I smiled. "What!? What are you talking about!?" FP looked puzzled. "My third wish was for you to have an infinite liquid shield!" I said. "You mean you used a wish on me?" FP smiled. "Flame Princess, I would rather die than not be with you… I would do anything for you…" I answered her question. As we climbed out of the water, I was wondering off into space, then she spoke up. "Finn, do you know my real name, by any chance?" FP dried herself off. "Hmm… No I don't…" I said as I pulled my hat on my head. "Well, my actual name is Flametta…" she replied. 'Flametta'… There was no chance I would forget her new name… "I like your name…" I grinned. "But others simply call me 'Flame'…But the reason I waited so long to tell you is because princesses, princes, kings and queens can only reveal their real names to people they can truly trust…" she said. "I have to admit… I'm surprised you don't know the name of any of the princesses! You save them all the time." She burned a few blades of grass on the ground. Now that I thought about it, I didn't know any names of royalty, except for maybe Marceline the Vampire Queen… "Just between you and me, I could tell you the other princesses' names if you want…" she offered me. "Umm… OK, but can we go to my house? It's starting to rain…" I asked. "Sure, but there's no rush… You got a water shield for me, remember?" Flame said happily. When they walked in the house, she sat down at the kitchen table and Finn got some paper and a pencil. "Of course you know Princess Bubblegum, right?" she said as she wrote 'Princess Bubblegum' on the paper. "Her name is Bonnibel." She said. "Next is Engagement Ring Princess… Her name is Erica." After hearing all these names, I kinda lost track of what we were talking about and just started thinking to myself. 'For a girl who's been closed out from the world, she sure is smart… historical wise, that is… Princess Bubblegum is the science geek…' I thought. 'But unlike PB, Flame is somehow… more appealing to me…" I was cut off from my thoughts. "FINN!? Are you even listening to me!?" Flame was waving her hand in my face. "Huh? Oh, yeah… You were saying that Muscle Princess's name was Suzy, right?" I just guessed a name. "Sigh, no… Her name is Morgan…" she yawned. "Are you tired already?" I giggled. "No I-" she cut off. "What? Is there something-" I started but she told me to be quiet. "Someone's in my flames…" she ran towards the door as I followed after her.

FP's P.O.V.

"And her name is… Finn?" I asked. 'Oh no… I think I bored him… He probably thinks I'm a nerd…' I thought to myself. 'Well, he is Finn… He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's nice and actually kinda cute…' I thought. "Finn? Finn? FINN!?" I repeated. "Are you even listening to me!?" I yelled, waving my hand in his face. "Huh? Oh, yeah… You were saying that Muscle Princess's name was Suzy, right?" He said. I corrected him. "Are you tired already?" he laughed. Then I felt someone or something moving through my flames at my house. Finn knew immediately something was wrong. I could hear through my flames. It was a someone because I heard talking, but I couldn't make it out. I walked out the door with Finn not far from behind. "Where are you going!?" he asked. I didn't answer. I knew it had something to do with my father. I tried listening through my flames again. I heard two figures talking. "She has to be around here somewhere…" the first figure said. "Her flames won't go out… No matter how much water I pour on them…" the second figure said. I opened my eyes. "We have to hurry! Whoever it is, they're trying to douse my fire… Which is the reason I can't see through my flames…" I whispered the last part to myself. Finn knew I was powerful, but there were some powers he didn't know I had… At least, I don't think he knows I have them… Then I felt a pain on my forehead. Finn stopped to see if I was OK. "I'm fine… Just go and find out what's going on…" I said with my hands on my forehead. "But you're hurt… I can't just-" I cut him off. "FINN! JUST GO! I AM OK!" I screamed. I must've startled him. He hesitated, but he left. "AHHH!" I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know where the pain was coming from. All of a sudden, the pain was gone… like it was never there. "Hmm… That was strange… That's never happened before…" I dusted myself off. "FLAME PRINCESS! HELP ME!" I heard Finn scream from a distance. I started running as fast as I could, then I started gliding on my fire. As I approached my house, I saw two flame guards and Finn, who was concealed in a cage made of fire. "FLAME PRINCESS! HELP!" he yelled again. "Let him go! And I won't hurt you!" I yelled bravely at the guards. "Sorry, Princess… But we have orders from Flame King to bring Prince Finn back to the kingdom alive." Flame Guard 1 said. "And we don't want to have to fight you, so just let us leave with Prince Finn and we won't have to hurt you…" Flame Guard 2 said. "OK, then I'll fight you for him…" I said, getting ready to strike. "OK, but don't come cry when we beat your little princess butt…" Flame Guard 1 said, taking out a dagger. I threw a few fireballs at the guards and they hit. "Why you little…" Guard 2 muttered as he took out a spear. I threw more at them, but they missed. "Ha! A few fireballs can't do any real-" I punched Guard 1 in the face. I elbowed the second guard in the stomach, and noticed Guard number 1 coming towards me. I turned around and head-butted him. "What the hell!?" the second guard cursed. "I figured I could hold you with just fire… So that's when I used moves I saw Finn use in fights…" I said, looking in his direction. He looked stunned. Now that I think about it, he's never seen me fight without fire before… I picked up Finn's sword lying on the ground. Then right as I was going to finish them off, that pain came back.

Finn's P.O.V.

"Where are you going!?" I called after her. She didn't answer. I was starting to get worried. Then, out of nowhere, she fell to the ground screaming. "AHH!" she screamed more. I ran up to her but she wanted me to keep on without her. I didn't want to leave her there alone but she yelled at me, telling me to keep going. At her house, I saw two Flame guards. They noticed me standing there and slowly walked towards me. I withdrew my sword and pointed it at them. As they kept walking towards me, I backed up. I was stupid enough to back into a trap. I tried breaking free, but the bars were made of flames. "FLAME PRINCESS! HELP ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "She can't help you now, Prince…" the first guard said. Then, I noticed a trail of fire coming towards us. "FLAME PRINCESS! HELP!" I called again. The three talked for a bit, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then I saw Flame getting ready fight. I knew that she fought with fire… But I also knew it was going to take a lot more than fire to beat these two. At first, she started throwing fireballs, but they were ineffective. Then she started fist fighting the guards. The last hit surprised me. She head-butted the guard so hard he spat up lava (which I guess is blood for fire elementals). She took my sword that was on the ground and held it above her head, as if she was going to finish it. But instead, she dropped the sword and fell to the ground, screaming. "FLAME PRINCESS!" I yelled. "LET ME GO!" I tried to run through the bars, but they had some kind of spell on them. "AHH! AHHH!" she screamed even louder. I couldn't take hearing Flame scream in pain and I couldn't help her. "C'mon, while she's distracted…" Guard 2 said. The Guards picked up my cage and put me on the back of a horse and rode off with me. I turned around and watched Flame lie on the ground, helpless. I wish I could've done something… The guards took me into the foyer to see the King. Flame King… He never liked me ever since we met. "PRINCE FINN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE WITH MY DAUGHTER!" he boomed. I couldn't figure out why he was yelling… We were in the same room… "First of all, your highness, I'm no prince… I'm a hero…" I started. "Second, I do have a right to be with your daughter… I love her and she loves me… And third of all, you don't have to yell, BECAUSE I'M RIGHT HERE!" I snapped back. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!? GUARDS, TAKE THE PRINCE TO THE DUNGEON!" Flame King yelled.

FP's P.O.V.

"AHH! AHHH!" It was that pain again… I looked over to Finn and saw they were taking him away. I screamed louder, but this time, it wasn't the pain… It was that he was probably going to be killed and I could've saved him if it wasn't for this stupid pain. Then, the pain subsided again. "Where the hell is this stupid pain coming from!?" I yelled. I was frustrated. But at least I knew where Finn was. I could go save him… But that would be too risky to go by myself… I knew I was going to need some help. But who was I going to get? Nobody wanted me with Finn in the first place. I started off to Lady's house. I figured Jake would help me, since he's Finn's brother. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Jake came to the door and acted surprised with he saw me. "Flame Princess? What are you doing here? And where's Finn?" he asked. "That's why I'm here… Finn has been kidnapped by a few Flame Guards and I need your help to get him back…" I told him the rest of the story. "So you want my help to help get Finn back? OK, I'm in… But who else do you have in mind to help?" he asked me. "That's another problem I have to fix… Nobody wants me and Finn to be together… So I don't think anyone will help us." I said sadly. "Well, they might not help for the sake of you and him, but they might help for his sake…" Jake said. He was right. I'm sure Finn had lots of friends that would save him… He saves them all the time, I'm sure they would like to return the favor. "OK, so who are some of Finn's friends?" I asked Jake. "Umm… Marceline! She can help! She's a great friend and she's more on the tomboy side of the stick, anyway…" Jake said growing bigger. "Hey, but won't I burn you if I'm up here?" I asked Jake as he picked me up. "Nope, not if I'm giant like this. I mean, it still kinda stings but it's tolerable." He said. We went up to a cave, and then Jake put me down, and he shrunk down to his original size. "We're here!" Jake cheered. "Marcy! Marceline!" Jake didn't notice a pale girl with long, midnight black hair, floating behind him. "Boo!" she said, scaring Jake. "AHH!" Jake screamed like a girl. I think if I screamed, my voice wouldn't even be that high- pitched… "Haha… Same old Jake, I see…" the girl laughed. She looked over at me and floated around me in circles a few times. "Who's the flame chick?" she asked. In a way, I kinda felt insulted. "This is Flame Princess… Finn's girlfriend…" Jake said, hiding behind my dress. "Flame Princess? Wow, last time I heard about you, you were just born… And now you're Weenie's girlfriend!?" she laughed. I can definitely see what Jake meant by 'she's on the tomboy side of the stick'… "Sigh, the reason we're here is because Finn has been kidnapped…" I said, ignoring that last comment. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… You mean Finn the Human has been kidnapped!?" she said surprised. "Yep… And we need your help…" Jake added, coming from behind me. "Hmm… OK… But just because I want to see him kiss you…" Marceline laughed, while floating inside. "C'mon inside!" she said.

Jake's P.O.V.

I heard a knock on my door. "Can you get that, Jake?" Lady yelled to me from the kitchen. I opened the door and saw Flame Princess. She told me Finn had just been kidnapped and she needed my help to save him. I was kinda shocked to hear this. I went to tell Lady what happened and that I was going to be gone for a while. As we headed out, FP told me she didn't know who else to call. I had to think for a minute, because she was right… Why would anyone help us if nobody wanted these two together? Then, I thought that if they didn't want to do it for THEM, then they should at least do it for HIM. 'Hmm… Who's a good friend of ours who's always willing to help us out?' I thought to myself. Then it hit me. "Marceline!" I yelled. When we got there, she scared me, but it didn't look like it affected FP. "Who's the flame chick?" she asked me. "This is Flame Princess… Finn's girlfriend…" I said. Marceline said she would help us, but she just went back in her house. "C'mon inside!" she said. We both went inside and she told FP to follow her upstairs. "We'll be right back, Jake…" Marceline said. As I waited for the girls to come back downstairs, I switched on the T.V. "Breaking news! Ooo's bravest hero and beloved ally, Finn the Human has been captured in the Fire Kingdom for kidnapping the Flame Princess! Finn's trial date is yet to be decided." the reporter announced. "We're back! I went to change Flame Princess's outfit." Marcy said pointing to FP. She was wearing shorts with a red T-shirt and orange sneakers. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you look beautiful…" I quickly said. "But check this out!" I yelled, pointing to the screen. They both sat down beside me. "The whereabouts of the Princess are yet to be revealed. Two guards of the Fire Kingdom stated that the last time she was seen was at her house in the Grasslands. She is also wanted for treason towards her own Kingdom." The reporter continued. "WHAT!? TREASON!? KIDNAPPED?!" FP snapped. "Whoa, calm down, Sparky…" Marcy said. "NO! I REFUSE TO JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!" she yelled. "My kingdom betrayed me… No, my father betrayed me…" she said, quietly sitting back down. "Look, we'll get him back… We just need a plan first, that's all…" I told her. Then, she started screaming. She fell to the ground, clutching her forehead. "Marceline! What do we do!?" I asked, panicking. "Um… I don't know! I've never seen anything like this!" I could tell in her tone she was panicking too. "Go and get some water to put her out!" she said. "But that will kill her!" I protested. "I said get some water, not throw her in the ocean! Now go!" she ordered. I ran in the kitchen, got a glass of water, and ran back to the living room. "Here!" I handed the glass to Marceline. She took it and threw it on FP. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see her get hurt. I was expecting a scream from the water hitting her, but I never heard one. I looked at FP to see her still ignited. "What the-!? How is that possible!?" Marcy said. "Um… I don't know…" I said, wondering how in the world she stayed lit. Then, she stopped screaming. She got back up and sat on the couch. "Um… What just happened?" Marcy asked. "Oh, I've been having some extremely painful headaches lately… But strangely, they go away like nothing ever happened…" she answered. "What happened to your flames, FP? I mean, their great," I said, trying not to get on her bad side. "But how come they won't go out?" I asked. "Um… Finn wished for me to be liquid proof and he is fire proof." she smiled.

Finn's P.O.V.

I spent the next hour in the Fire Kingdom's Royal Dungeon. "Prince Finn, the King has requested to see you." a guard came up to my cell. "Well, I'm not going." I never looked up from my feet. "Well it's either you come with me, or I'm going to make you come with me. Pick your choice!" he threatened. "Hmm... It should be quite interesting to see you try." I smiled. I knew what I was doing. "Alright, kid. It's your funeral..." he took out a sword. I ran towards him and dodged the sword that was swung at me. I quickly punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Too easy. I slowly walked out the room into the hallway. "Alarm! Alarm! Alarm! Prisoner escape! Prisoner escape!" "Shit!..." I started running. As I approached a four-way corner, I decided I didn't have time to take my time, so I just went right. That was where I made my mistake. Not looking where I was headed, I ran into a wall of Flame Guards. "Hey guys... How's it going?" I said casually, like I wasn't on the lam. "Get him!" one of the guards shouted. Oh, c'mon guys! You wouldn't hurt a prince, would you?" I said. Hey, if they kept insisting I was a prince, I should at least act like one, right? "Wait, didn't you tell the King you weren't a prince?" a different guard questioned. "Oh, so NOW you people believe me!?" I yelled. Then, I turned and went the other way, but I stopped when I saw another wall of Flame Guards behind me. "Surrender now! Or prepare to get burned!" a third guard announced. "Sigh, OK, I give up... Take me to Flame King, or the dungeon, or whatever." I held out my arms for them to handcuff me. The first guards put down his weapon and took out some handcuffs. He started walking towards me and I started giggling. I kept thinking about how my plan was going to work. "What are you laughing about?" the guard asked. "Oh, nothing... I was just thinking about how you just made a big mistake in this whole situation." I said in a sort of happy tone. "What are you-" I elbowed him in the face before he could finish. I picked up his sword as other guards headed for me. I swung my sword at three of them and tripped two more. "Grr... You little pest..." a guard said before making a slit in my arm. It did hurt, but I couldn't let that stop me now. I was already in too far deep. Then I remembered: If I can't beat these guys with weapons, I can beat them with water! I took a water bottle out of my backpack and showed it to the guards. They appeared to be frightened by it. "Hmm..." I was wonder how I could use this to my advantage. "Now, it's either you take me the way out of this castle WITHOUT the Flame King knowing, or you're going to doused in cool water! Got that!?" I announced to all of them. Every seemed to nod in a rhythm of some sort.

Marceline's P.O.V.

'What the heck just happened!?' I thought. The girl was fire! There was no way it was possible for her to stay ignited! "Finn wished for me to be liquid proof and he is fire proof." she said. That figures. I knew she was serious about getting him back if he did this for her. "FP, are you sure you're OK, I mean, you can go to the hospital and Marcy and I will-" Jake started. "No, I'm fine! We need to get him back NOW!" she didn't want to hear what Jake had to say. "OK, OK... Just let me go and get something." I went upstairs and went to get my ax bass. Then, I changed in my outfit I wore when we fought the Door Lord. "What the-!? I thought you said you were going to get something! Not change your whole outfit!" FP said. "What? I DID get something." I held up my bass. "Whatever... Let' just go." Jake walked out the door. "OK, so we're headed to the Fire Kingdom, right?" I asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Jake replied. "Just wondering... Hey, FP! Why are you hanging out with a goody-two shoes like Finn? When you were born, your dad told everyone you were evil." I floated down to eye length. "Grr... Why are you in other people's business!?" she snapped. I was only asking. "Wow... Calm down, girls..." Jake said. "You just have to get used to Marcy... After a while, she's not so bad... Sometimes she might say something that pushes your buttons, but she never really means it." he explained. I told her sorry. I didn't know it upset her so much. "We're here!" she said. FP and I went over the border, but Jake stayed behind. "Well, what are you waiting for, Jake?" I asked. "Umm... You guys might be fire proof, but I'm not!" he exclaimed. "Oh, sorry..." FP chanted some words in a unwritten language. Then she kicked him in the stomach. "AHH! What... was that... for!?" he strained to say. "That was for pranking me the other day!" she said. "Are you two done over there! We've got an important person we need to save, here!" I interrupted. "Oh yeah..." Jake followed us in the castle.

FP's P.O.V.

I could tell this was going to be a long journey to travel with this vampire girl. I mean, sure she was nice enough to give me these clothes, but she seems to be a little immature when it comes to serious things. "Just wondering… Hey, FP! Why are you hanging out with a goody-two shoes like Finn? When you were born, your dad told everyone that you were evil." Marceline floated down to me. I thought about the life I had to spend in that stupid lamp. "Grr… Why are you in other peoples' business!?" I snapped back at her. It was bad enough Finn was kidnapped because of me… Now it's like she's just doing this out of spite. Jake had to break us up. "You just have to get used to Marcy... After a while, she's not so bad... Sometimes she might say something that pushes your buttons, but she never really means it." Jake stretched into a wall to separate me from her. "Sorry, FP… I didn't know it upset you so much…" Marceline apologized. When we got to the border of the kingdom, Marcy and I crossed the line, but Jake stayed behind. I forgot he didn't have the flame spell. I chanted the spell and punched him as hard as I could. I walked up to the castle looked up at my bedroom window. "Now what FP? Oh no… You didn't think this through, did you!? We're going to get captured and then-" Jake started panicking before Marceline covered his mouth. "If you keep babbling out here like an idiot, then yes, we're going to die!" she quietly yelled at him. But he was right… What was our plan from here? Then I remembered I left a few of my candles lit in my room. "OK, I have an idea! We're going to split up to look for Finn." I said. "Jake, you go find the dungeon 148 paces West from here! Marceline, same thing but to the South! I'm gonna sneak into the castle to search the royal dungeon!" I commanded. "But what if one of us runs into trouble? How are we going to call for help or backup?" Marceline asked. "Um… Oh! Marcy, can I borrow your bass for a minute?" I said. She appeared as if it was going to kill her a second time if I touch her instrument, but she forked it over anyway. I carefully, but quickly cut two short locks of fire from my head, two locks of black hair from Marceline and two small bunches of fur from Jake. Then I took the gem from my chest and smashed it to two smaller shards. Lastly, I attached my hair, Marcy's hair and Jake's fur to the shards, which created keychain- like item, and handed them to Jake and Marcy. "If you two need any help, just tug on whosever sample you want to call." I explained before manifesting myself in my fire- lit candles, disguising myself as a tiny spark.


End file.
